


She wears bougainvilla blossoms

by sleepdrunk



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdrunk/pseuds/sleepdrunk
Summary: “Don’t judge me. It was like, the first time I wanted to fuck a celebrity,” she says, popping a candied cherry into her mouth. “Now, I want it to go like this. I’ll rent the cabin, and I’ll leave clues for you guys in the woods… and then I get to be the treasure!”Troy nearly chokes on his beer.





	1. Chapter 1

Annie makes a pot of very strong coffee.

She paces in her kitchen, wearing a pair of red panties and a tank and that’s it and wishing Abed would get the fuck out of bed already, and possibly take her, over the sink.

She drinks half the pot, cup after cup in quick succession-- too quick for the heat of it, but she’s always been one for too much cream. It takes the bite out of the burn, she thinks; as she pours herself cup number-- well. There’s a quarter of a pot left at this point. Her hands are shaking ever so slightly and cream dribbles on her fingers and onto the counter.

As she sucks it off of her sleep-stale skin, she giggles to herself.

* * *

The shower turns on and she doesn’t crawl in and drop to her knees. She does, however, lean against the cold countertop and bring herself irritatingly close to orgasm; not sure if it’s the nervous energy or the promise of something _more_ (just maybe) that keeps her from the cliff’s edge.

He comes out into the kitchen, fully _fucking_ dressed. She drags a hand through her tight curls and flashes him a tight lipped smile. She means it, she really does; she hopes she doesn’t look like a crazy person (she hopes he knows how much she loves him), and meets his eyes. He knows something is up like he always does, but like he always does, he waits for a fuller picture.

“Morning sweetie,” he says, and it’s almost a question.

Isn’t this a full enough picture, she thinks to herself and the laugh that was supposed to stay inside her own private cranium creeps out. She can’t stop thinking about this. She wishes she could. She wishes, even, that it would make her angry; rather than just _wet._

“Uh.”

Oh, what she wouldn’t give to be fucking a mindreader.

His eyes dart to the fridge. He doesn’t move.

“Cream’s already on the counter.”

“Oh, thanks.” He still doesn’t move.

“I need to make more coffee.”

“Okay.” His expression changes from_ vague confusion_, to _staring at her tits. _She thumbs the lacy waistband of her underwear.

_Good. _

“I just saw the shots from yesterday--”

It really is good. They’re _thisclose_ to getting sponsors, according to Troy. _Troy and Abed’s: Pirates in Space _is great. She has a cameo.

“Oh! Yeah, I--” he stammers.

“It was great.” She stares him down. Well, more like _up, _but she’s too turned on for short jokes right now.

“I wanna go on a real ship.” His eyes dart over to the pillow fort that’s sprung up in their living room. “You will be my pirate lady. Troy will be my first mate. Wait, you can be my other first mate. First mate _lady--”_

“_Abed._”

“Mmm?”

“I really liked the costumes--”

“Oh.” He blinks. “Me too.”

He’s keeping it fucking light, but his eyes betray him.

She’s trying to be normal about this, she really is. This weird thing that grew out of an off-again-on-again that turned into a just _on_, with him watching her run around like a crazed rabbit faced with a cage named domesticity. The cage turned out to be very comfortable. It was more of a hutch, really. Great pellets, no foxes in sight-- _that’s enough metaphors for this early in the morning._

“Do you remember what we talked about,” she asks.

“Refresh my memory?” Treading carefully.

“About…” she bites her lip. “Troy.”

* * *

Abed learns quickly that he doesn’t need to explain himself; that this isn’t an inquisition. Annie’s colour is high, her breath too quick. He doesn’t need to reassure her that he’d never cheat-- he never would, anyway--

_“A-durr, tall-boy,” _she’d said, and then she crawled on top of him and ground down and he’d lost his train of thought.

The gist of the conversation, though, had been this: Annie was open. Annie was open and she was unfulfilled and it was getting a little bit claustrophobic for her, having not even expressed these desires up until now.

Annie saw the chemistry between Abed and his best friend. She could _feel _it. That genuine connection they shared, those unexplored avenues--

To top it off, Annie had a fantasy, a very strong one, about bringing in a third to their relationship.

Finding very quickly that he was not only open to the idea, but couldn’t wait to talk arrangements, Abed acquiesced.

But that morning in the kitchen, after the Forrest Fenn episode-- after getting Troy on board-- another fantasy joined the list.

Annie, it turned out, _really_ liked costumes.

* * *

“Don’t judge me. It was like, the first time I wanted to fuck a celebrity,” she says, popping a candied cherry into her mouth. “Now, I want it to go like this. I’ll rent the cabin, and I’ll leave clues for you guys in the woods… and then I get to be the treasure!”

Troy nearly chokes on his beer.

“One, I am not judging; because-- _same,_” he says. “Two, um. Don’t make the clues too hard.”

“Where’s our ship?” Abed asks. “This is just a land treasure hunt, if there isn’t a ship.”

“It’s pretend,” Annie replies. She crouches low to the table, pulling them in to her narrative. “You’re a pair of ruthless pirates, bent on finding the forbidden treasure of the Lady Anne--”

“I thought you were my first Lady. Mate. Lady Mate.”

“I--,” She starts.

“Oh. Maybe you _will_ be. This is how we find you.” There go his dark eyes, lit up with adventure and imagination made real. He blinks. “Wait. So you aren’t the treasure.”

“No, Abed. Keep going,” Troy says, breaking out of his _did I just get propositioned for real real _stupor. “Annie’s totally the treasure. But like, an enchanted treasure. But we don’t know it yet. We gotta go find the treasure, but like, there she is, right--”

“Okay. Okay.” Abed draws invisible plans on the oak table with his long, delicate fingers. “Yeah. We crash land on a craggy, tree-lined shore. The hull is breeched. We can save it, but we have to take shelter until morning. We disembark, walking through the deep woods in search of a cave--”

“And then we find exactly what we were looking for all along--” Troy continues.

“Great. Keep it going you guys, I gotta get to work. And _don’t_ forget your pirate costume, or all bets are off.” Annie winks like she’s kidding but he knows she’s not.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _All at once, Annie’s lips are on his, her hand in his; holding tight. Holding him fast. _
> 
> _“Troy. I didn’t arrange all of this for you to feel-- unwanted.”_

They see the cabin after four hours of searching. It’s damned near dusk and they’re soaked to the skin; their phones dead and possibly shorted out, the ink washed out of the ink-jet printed map Annie had carefully drawn for them. 

They are very bad at finding treasure indeed, but they do find the metal box Annie left for them under a log with a tag that read:  _ “It’ll be worth it-- xoxo, Annie.”  _

The box contains a bottle of bourbon. 

Abed smiles at him. Troy can see his eyes shining though the sun is setting and hardly any light gets through the evergreen trees. He’s adjusted to the low light. Abed takes his face in his hand-- soft leather glove and rainwater-- and kisses him softly. 

Not ten minutes later, they’re at the cabin door. 

* * *

_ “Holy shit, _ ” Annie says when she whips the door open. “I thought you were fucking dead, guys.” 

They all stare at each other dumbly for a moment, and Annie hauls them inside, bolting the door. Abed gathers her up in his arms and she sinks into him wordlessly. Her temple meets a cold ear, her nose nestles in the soft, damp hair behind it. She breathes him in.

“Troy. You too. C’mere,” she says and pulls him to her.

“I’m like a bad penny. I always turn up,” he replies, and she beams.

* * *

Troy should really get up and leave. 

He feels more than a little stupid, wearing the same outfit Abed had been struck dumb by when he’d modelled it for him the first time-- but this time around, Troy isn’t sure. He thinks the pants pull funny; he thinks his head looked small in the tri-corner hat, and eye patch was dorky. 

Annie giggles as she takes a shot, deep brown eyes under heavy eyelids looking him up and down.  _ I’m sitting here like an idiot, _ he thinks.  _ They’re just humouring me, or they thought this would be hot, and I’m just-- I’m just the idiot of the week.  _ It’s not even role-play, not really-- they’ve changed into the dry clothes they’d packed so it still feels like a kind-of trio date. 

He reaches over to the side table, watching the couple, and grabs his tumbler; shooting back the rest of his drink. A bit of fresh ginger sticks to his tongue and he rolls it into a little ball, chewing it with his front teeth. They’ve been drinking and warming up and catching up, but Troy feels deflated; unwanted-- thrown by the diversion in plans. 

Leaving would be easy. Just breathe, grip the armrests of the easy chair. Stand. Walk to the door. Put on his jacket and walk out into the cold night.

He loves seeing Abed happy. All smiles; they’re  _ all  _ just this side of drunk. Annie’s gorgeous, with her quirky half-smile. Her shining brown eyes that seem to exist only for Abed in that moment; looking up at him, head tilted back. Her little toes, digging into the plush carpet just a foot or so away from Troy’s socked feet. 

He’d rather not be  _ politely _ asked to leave. They’re happy but he feels the ache in his chest, but he’s used to it by now. 

He gathers his strength and grips the armrests of the easy chair. 

Stands.

Standing takes him closer to the couple. His heart is in his throat. He’ll have to wiggle sideways a bit, give them a believable grin and say his goodbyes--

Annie grabs his elbow. Her hand is cold and shaking just a bit. An excited tremor. Abed’s gaze is fixed on her face, an incredulous, wobbly smile plastered across his face. 

“C’mon.”

She leads them all to the bedroom, a short distance down the hall. Abed goes to sit down near the head of the bed, followed by Annie who sits just short of on top of him. Troy remains standing. She’s got Abed’s hand in her left, Troy’s wrist in her right. She tugs hard and plops down on the bed.

All at once, Annie’s lips are on his, her hand in his; holding tight. Holding him fast. 

“Troy. I didn’t arrange  _ all _ of this for you to feel--  _ unwanted. _ ”

His eyes fall shut and he leans into the kiss-- soft at first, her lips parting gently. She tastes like bourbon and ginger and her mouth is cool velvet from a drink of water she just had. She snakes her tongue in his mouth and licks away his disquiet. He inhales through his nose. The grip on his hand tightens and he feels her thumb running over his skin; her hand a small reflection of the building tension of their kiss. 

He pulls back. Annie’s face is all he sees in the dimly lit room-- a slow smile creeping over her face. Her lips are a little bit swollen, stained by the ghost of lipstick that came off hours ago. Her eyes, heavy. She bites her lip. 

Troy feels a pull towards her, deep in his chest; and the familiar pool of heat low in his belly and he’s hard in his jeans. Annie works his hoodie and t-shirt up over his head and fling them somewhere off in the corner. 

Before he has even a second to think about Abed-- before the panic of  _ what am I doing  _ to _ Abed _ is even a concept in his head-- there’s a shift in the distribution of weight on the mattress. Abed has shifted to sitting on one knee and he leans over Annie. There’s a soft touch on Troy’s chin, grazing the stubble there, and Abed is kissing him. 

It’s not the tentative, questing kiss Annie had given him-- not that there hadn’t been definite intent behind hers as well. This kiss, though. This kiss is heated; like the minutes of watching have driven him insane with the wanting. 

Annie wiggles back between the two of them and Abed uses the empty space to engulf Troy. His kisses have a bite to them now; his jaw stutters and he barely stops to breathe. Annie’s taking off her thin tank top. She’s not wearing a bra, and her breasts are warm and soft against the skin of Troy’s back. 

She wraps her arms around Troy’s chest and he crosses his arms, taking her hands and leaning back a little. 

“I could watch this  _ all night,”  _ she says, raspy voice low against his ear. He shivers and Abed makes a low sound, devouring Troy’s mouth. He opens his eyes and sees Abed, the tips of his ears are scarlett and his face flushed low in his cheeks, going down his neck; disappearing under his shirt. 

“You could…” Abed says, but his eyes don’t leave Troy’s. “But where’s the fun in that?” 

She laughs darkly; her mouth now a hair away from the skin of Troy’s neck. She kisses it and Troy lets his head fall to the side. He watches Abed’s face-- a sharpness takes over his eyes and he worries at his lower lip--

_ It’s like one soul in two bodies, sometimes _ , Troy thinks.  _ They even share expressions-- _

Abed chuckles in answer. He fists Troy’s hair, tugging his head back-- 

“Oh, fu--” and it’s not so much words as Troy’s throat reacting all on its own, to the second mouth grazing the exposed skin; nibbling ever so gently; nips that match Annie’s kisses. And vise versa. Troy’s melting, he’s sure of it-- he’s melting, and the floor has fallen out from underneath him. At the risk of collapsing back onto Annie and knocking her over, he reaches up and clings to Abed’s neck; his shoulders-- anything-- he’s trying not to be useless. A ragdoll. But then again, something in his lovers’ eyes seem to indicate they might very much like that…

Annie laughs again behind him, and Abed slips an arm behind his back to steady him, anchoring one leg on the floor. He runs his free hand over the fly of Troy’s jeans-- firm but fleeting as he traces his fingers down and traces the stitched inseam, squeezes his knee. 

They take turns running their hands over Troy. They stop to palm his belly; his sides. Annie pinches his nipples and giggles. Gooseflesh rises and Abed growls, leaning in and kissing his chest. Troy feels all floppy and stupid, and reaches out to pinch Abed’s nipple through his shirt and laughs at the hitch in Abed’s breath.

“Take--” he gestures to Abed’s shirt. “Take that off. I feel so exposed here.”

“Yeah, Abed. Show me the money, honey.” Troy can practically feel her winking. 

“Mutiny on the bounty,” he retorts, but his voice is rough and his words are delicate.

“More like mutiny on the  _ booty, _ am I right Troy,” Annie purrs. She nips Troy’s ear for good measure and kills the laugh in his chest. 

“Oh wow, actual pirate role-play--” he peels off the shirt. Troy looks at him; sitting there-- wide, thin shoulders. Round, bony rib cage and a nipped in waist. A little extra flesh that is right now halfway between  _ ‘summer workout frenzy’  _ and  _ ‘fattening up for winter _ ’. Troy loves every bit of it; wants to reach out, trace the fuzzy patch running from his belly button and down.

Abed smirks and cants his head forward. 

He stands and puts his hand on the button of his black skinnies. 

“Ooh, wait--” says Annie, her hands running up and down Troy’s biceps. She slides off the bed, dragging one finger down Troy’s arm as she rises, taking his hand as she approaches Abed and keeping it in hers. “Wanna watch?” She drops his hand reluctantly.

Troy nods. He shuffles back on the bed and sits in a sloppy half cross-leg.

He watches them. Annie, bare chested. Her small breasts are bottom heavy; dark nipples erect from arousal or the cool ambient air-- he isn’t sure which. He wants to ask her; wants to cup them and kiss them--

She pulls Abed toward herself, his arms wrapping around her small waist. There’s such a difference between them in height; it’s too much, how Abed dips down for her. How he smiles at her. How he strokes her cheek with a thumb, his palm cradling her head-- her face, so small by comparison. How her springy brown curls fall through his long fingers-- how she turns her head, holding his eyes, and kisses his palm. 

How he kisses her. It’s light at first, not more than a peck; but then she hooks her forefinger in the waistband of his jeans and yanks him toward her, surprising a grin out of Abed. The heat grows in their kiss and she’s encouraging him; tugging at the waistband, working her way to the button and working it open. He cups a breast with one hand and bites her lip. 

Troy presses the heel of his hand into the base of his cock where he sits. 

Abed spins Annie around so that she faces the bed and she grins at Troy, licking her lips. 

Her arm goes back to hold Abed’s head, ruffle his hair. He’s biting her neck and standing stooped over and his legs are spread wide to accommodate for their height, feet bracketing hers. Abed’s arms wrap around her and he traces down her tummy and he slides his hands down the front of her pants. She groans and Troy can see the whisper of movement underneath the fabric-- Abed’s grazing and teasing her clit, rocking her pelvis back at the right angle so he can grind his clothed cock against her ass. They make a show of it, as promised-- Annie’s eyes falling shut and her head falling back against Abed, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples between the juncture of her fingers.

When Annie’s panting and a tremor runs through her legs, Abed pushes her pants down. 

Transfixed, Troy can’t tear his eyes away; can barely blink. His breathing is shaky. It feels like a dream. Like if he does anything-- says anything. Moves. Closes his eyes-- anything, and it will all be over like some strange apparition. He can’t bear it.

He watches as Abed, knelt on the floor, tugs Annie’s sheer red panties down her graceful, toned legs. 

She toes off the panties and steps toward Troy, completely nude. Behind her, Abed hurriedly wriggling out of his jeans and boxers, and stands behind her, holding his cock against his abdomen. She places her hands on Troy’s shoulders and kisses him and it’s different now-- she tastes like Abed, and she’s all heated up; her body temperature higher than before, the kiss a little bit lazy. She crawls over him, knees on either side of him and she’s totally naked and he has no idea what to do with his hands. Her lips part, her tongue darting in to taste him, but she’s inviting him to overwhelm  _ her _ ; to take. To explore. 

He still doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

Without breaking the kiss, he can feel her smile, and she guides his hands to her hips and plants them there. Troy uncrosses his legs and she gets closer, her naked body flush with his chest; short patch of pubic hair tickling underneath his belly button. He can feel the heat of her and he needs to touch-- his eyes open and he looks right into Abed’s; who’s standing behind her, watching. 

Troy lets his hands slide up her sides and up and down, feeling the delicate curve from her wide hips to her little nipped-in waist. 

“‘C’mon,” she says. She’s out of breath. She’s so warm. He’s so hard he can’t feel his face. 

He hears Abed exhale behind her; slowly, like he’s trying to calm himself. Then, a silent hum. Troy gets it. Oh,  _ Christ,  _ he gets it.

“Troy.”

He smiles and knows he looks struck dumb. He smiles in apology and gets a peck on the cheek in return. He kisses her and hopes he conveys everything he feels--  _ thanks, care, desire, and just possibly a little bit of love.  _

He scoots back on the bed, legs splayed wide, and balances on his elbows. Annie’s straddling him still, and he ducks to fill his hands full with her breasts and lays kisses over them in reverence. The mattress dips beside him-- Abed, naked and unselfconscious, sits sloppily on bent knees and puts his arm over Troy’s shoulder and Troy’s face colours and he can feel it travel all the way to his navel-- because Abed is asking  _ permission. _

He turns his head, beaming in a sloppy little half smile at Abed. He looks stupid, he knows he does,  _ but he can’t stop, and Annie’s on him, expecting him to be  _ good _ at this-- and-- _

Abed smiles.

He takes that big hand; the one that held half of Annie’s entire skull in it just minutes ago, and holds Troy’s head with it and he’s looking at Troy with  _ that same fucking reverence and his smile is a little bit shy, and the warmth of his hand almost matches the warmth of Annie’s curves above him-- _

Kisses him. Hungry, but relaxed; with no demands or expectations. With Abed’s mouth pliant; willing to accept as much give as take. Troy just opens his mouth-- he’s for the taking and he wants it known, and he groans into Abed’s mouth as Annie’s hands scratch lightly at his scalp and she mouths his neck. 

It’s so much. There’s two pairs of hands and two pairs of lips. His pants are worked open-- a curious hand palming his cock until jeans and boxers are on the floor and he’s conspicuously naked. Lips are on his neck. Teeth are on his nipples. He’s hard and distantly self-conscious about it but nothing matters now. He wants and he  _ wants--  _ and he’s getting. He kisses Abed; he kisses Annie. He leans into a masculine body-- he strokes a feminine one. Back arching at simple touches.

_ Fuck it.  _

He lays back.

He bites his lip and catches Annie’s eyes. Licks his lips. She gets the point. Abed hums beside him and kisses him. Annie brackets his head with her knees, keeping watch on him and clutching his hand as she positions herself, her warmth just in reach of his mouth. He strains his neck, feeling it in his abs-- that Abed rubs a greedy hand over as he chews Troy’s ear-- and laves the flat of his tongue against her clit. 

“Mmm-- right there--  _ fuck-- _ ” 

She reaches down and spreads herself for him, carefully settling her weight against him. Her fingers press against his cheekbones and he licks her, tentatively at first; from the centre of the heat of her and up to the apex, then circles around and she shivers. He sucks; circling and flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub-- and she crumples forward; one hand fisting his hair and the other landing on the bed in a fist and she cries out. 

A heavy arm lies over Troy’s stomach as he works her, drawing out low cries and giggles from Annie; the feeling of her soft inner thighs on the side of his face; his ears. Tremors run through her body and reward him for every lick; he can feel her breathing through the vibrations in her skin and her pussy and his hands, wrapped ‘round her thighs. 

Abed pats his stomach and he rises from the bed.

“Don’t worry,” he chuckles at the brief pause in Troy’s ministrations. “Keep going.” 

A drawer opens, packets crinkle and are tossed somewhere in the vicinity of Troy’s head, and then the weight is back beside him. He  _ does _ keep going.

Annie rocks her hips, crying out in the rhythm of Troy’s tongue and mouth against her; his kisses to her lips, licks up and down the centre of her. He sucks her clit into his mouth, harder this time; his teeth just bracketing it as he suckles and licks and she’s gripping at his hair and slapping the mattress as her back arches. She moans and he feels the inside of her contracting, and her sweet juices trickle into his mouth. He holds her thighs firmly and sucks the last of her orgasm out of her until she rises from his face, collapsing forward onto the bed. 

Both he and Abed rise and crawl to each side of her. She kisses Troy; her body limp and shaking and she laughs at herself and hums at the taste of herself on his lips, then falls back into Abed’s arms, pulling Troy with her. Abed nuzzles her hair and strokes her body and plays with her hands. 

Annie makes a low purring sound, but it’s slurred in a way that non-words shouldn’t be. She makes a half hearted gesture to grab at either Troy’s hip or his cock, but she’s slumped against Abed and seems like she’s staying there

“C’mon. Troy--”

He walks on his knees up to them and she takes his hands, looking up. Troy leans in, kisses Abed where he rests his chin in Annie’s hair and ignores his hard cock against her hip. 

“Yeah, c’mon Troy, Abed says. Troy kisses him again and groans into it, Annie stroking him. She moves on shaky legs and a wry smile to rest on her bent elbows and knees, ass in the air. 

Abed kisses him again and strokes him, fumbling blindly for the condoms he’d chucked on the bed. They break apart and Abed hides his eyes in an inexplicable display of shyness as he slips on the condom. 

“Troy, c’mere. Kneel in front of me, or-- whatever’s most comfortable.” 

He does, and watches Abed stroke Annie’s spine with the back of his hand, and then spread her cheeks. She wiggles a little; inviting-- and Troy’s transfixed as he watches him squeeze the head of his dick as he eases inside of her. 

She groans in satisfaction as he sinks into her, tilting her hips; but it’s the noise Abed makes that almost does Troy in. He presses the heel of his hand to his balls. With a little breathless chuckle, Annie taps at him, balancing on one elbow. 

“Nah. ‘Mere--”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

He moves closer to her, legs splayed out the side. She licks him from root to tip, shaking with Abed’s thrusts behind her, and takes him into her mouth, and sucks the head and bobs up and down. She spits into her hand and cups and fondles his balls.

“Hold my-- oh, fuck--” she cries out at something Abed is doing, his hands bruisingly tight on her hips; one snaking around to her clit; his pace increasing-- and Annie reaches clumsily for Troy’s hand and puts it deliberately in his hair. 

“I’m-- Annie, I’m gonna--”

She pulls off with a pop. 

“ _ Come,  _ then,” she pants out, and takes him in her mouth again. The hand disappears from his balls so she can balance better, and she goes as far as she can without gagging and hollows her cheeks, picking up the pace. Troy tries in vain not to force or clutch but fails just a little bit-- fingers tensing. He looks down at her, stretched around him; making obscene sucking noises that match the sounds Abed’s making-- and his vision whites out as he comes down her throat. 

He catches his breath and Abed catches his eyes. He tilts Annie’s hips-- she’s shouting into the crook of her elbow, grinding her own clit with her other hand-- and he comes, hips stuttering, buried deep inside her. 

* * *

  
  
They crumple into a bit of an uncomfortable, sticky pile in the middle of the duvet. The only sound is three people collectively trying to get their breath back. 

Annie takes a hand from each of them, bringing them to her mouth and laying half hearted kisses against their entwined knuckles.

  
"Here's to us," she says. 


End file.
